koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Lemmy's Candy
Lemmy's Candy is the 46th episode of The Koopa Kids and also the 7th episode of season 3, it was uploaded the 3/8/2015. In this episode, Lemmy makes his own candy and everyone likes it, except for Iggy claims that it's awful without even biting it, i looked very similar to the SpongeBob Episode named Just one Bite Plot Wendy finds Lemmy on their room, with a chef hat on and messing with a pan, she asks him wath is he doing, he says that he is making some of his own candy by using these ingredients: raisins, sugar, grapes, paper and a secret ingredient, then Morton comes just in time as Lemmy has finished two pieces of candy and asks them if they want to try them, at first they aren't sure, but they change their minds after realising that they actually taste good, Wendy then suggests him to make more candy. After the intro finishes, Lemmy has given everyone in The Airship some candy, which they actually enjoy, then Roy, Iggy and Ludwig come in and the former and the latter try the candy and they are amazed of how good it tastes altrougth Lemmy begin the creator, however Iggy doesn't want to try it, and insults Wiggler and Messenger for encouraging him to try it. he brusts into anger and he and his friends leave. Later, the three hang out at Toad Town, conversing about the candy, Ludwig and Roy can't deny that it tastes good, Iggy is about to complain, but they hear Wendy saying Get 'em here!! and decide to find out what's happening, only to find that Wendy, Morton and Lemmy selling the candy which is becoming a succses, angering Iggy. Later Iggy is walking around Toad, and Carl tells him to eat some of Lemmy's candy to cheer up, only angering him even more to the point that beats him to death, then Lemmy tells Iggy that they sold all his candy, he still refuses to eat it, but everyone including Ludwig and Roy encorage him, so he eats it and claims that is awful and that Lemmy is a talentless idiot, but then after he goes away, Iggy admits to have liked it, and tells his friends that the only reason why he said that he hated it, it's because acording to him, he can't admit that he likes that dim-wit's food, and decides to steal some for himself. The next day, Wendy, Lemmy and Morton go to sell more of Lemmy's candy, once they leave, Iggy goes to grab the bags of candy, and Morton tells Wendy that what if someone like Roy or Junior enters the room and eats the candy, Wendy anwsers that she had set up a tramp, and the trespassers will be hit with and anvil, a blue shell and will be atacked by some birds eventually this happens to Iggy and runs away from the room. Later, Iggy filled Roy's Bill Blaster with flour, the plan is to shot the bill blaster into the room, so they won't be able to see anything, and Iggy will enter and steal some candy without begin hitted by the security tramp, however, he hits his head with the wall and revels to have entered to Larry and Junior's room instead of Lemmy, Wendy and Morton's room. Some time later, Iggy makes a scope-like weapon that is supposed to freeze Lemmy, Wendy and Morton's bedroom, so they slip with the ice and get hit with the security tramp, eventually, he reezes the bedroom, but after a short period of time he finds Lemmy and Wendy ice skating and Morton cooking a burger, as before they could slip with the ice, they noticed it and went to the store to buy some ice skates, Morton then replays that only and idiot would walk in before noticing the ice, as soon as he says this, Messenger comes to the room and slips, injuring him. After more falied antemmps, Iggy finds Morton, Lemmy and the Elite trio taking the candy bags to the basements, where he eats too much candy to the pint that he can't eat anymore, only to find that Wendy, Lemmy and Morton were hiding in the other bags to bust Iggy, Lemmy then revels the secret ingredient, which happens to be Iggy's soda, reason why it was so tasty, this angers Iggy to much to the point that he explotes and turns into a coin. Trivia * As said before, this episode looks very similar to Just One Bite from SpongeBob. * The segment where Iggy explotes and turns into a coin is a reerence to Super Mario 64 bloopers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that have at least one SMG4's bloopers reference Category:Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 3 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2015